Larry the Cucumber
Larry the Cucumber is the co-host of VeggieTales, and somewhat has the personality of a goofy sidekick. He is the star of many shows, though he has also been known to act as the storyteller. Larry's secret alter-ego is "Larry-Boy," a plunger-headed hero who keeps the town of Bumblyburg safe. Larry also regularly performs in "Silly Songs with Larry," singing such songs as the "The Hairbrush Song," "The Dance of the Cucumber" and Love My Lips." Bio Larry has been part of the show since day one, both he and Bob host it. He is often comical and goofy (sometimes causing annoyance to Bob or Archibald Asparagus) besides his performances in his Silly Songs. Larry also has his own segments called Silly Songs with Larry, where he sings songs that are really silly. Though Archibald didn't like how they often come out. He also has adventures outside of VeggieTales, and still lives on. Personality Larry is wacky, scatterbrained, and energetic, and is often the opposite to Bob's and Archibald's personality. He also likes to be funny and make people laugh. Though sometimes, many girls, like Ariel, Gloria, Vixey, Lilly, and Lola, often don't care and laugh at his jokes. Trivia/Notes * He is the only VeggeTales character to appear in every episode. * He always has the fame and is more popular than Bob, which sometimes makes Bob jealous. * He was at one point going to be called Kooky the Kucumber. But Phil Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. * Larry as a cucumber, he was going to make him a candy bar. But in the making of the models, Phil's wife Lisa came in and looked at the image and told him that parents are going to be mad if he makes the kids fall in love with candy bars. So he changed the candy bar to a cucumber. * Larry has appeared in every episode to date, and is also the only character who has appeared in every episode in some way. Since Larry has appeared in more episodes than any other character, VeggieTales fan, Noah Byrd, decided to put him in as a guest star for his adventures. * He was the first VeggieTales character made. He was created by Phil Vischer in 1989 four years before "Where's God when I'm S-Scared!?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Cukes Screen Test" according to Phil Vischer's biography "Me, Myself,and Bob". * When wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry is often caught on interest by many women in bikinis. * In Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Larry has a low and 'dopey' voice. According to Larry's voice actor, Mike Nawrocki, the original voice was the same voice he used for a puppet in Bible college (where he also met VeggieTales creator, Phil Vischer) named soupy. Word has it that Nawrocki stated that he disliked Larry's original voice, but the low dopey voice of Larry would later be used for Platter Platypus. * Larry is best friends with hundreds of non-''Veggietales'' characters, including Gloria, Melman, and Alex from Dreamworks' Madagascar franchise; Lola Bunny from the Looney Tunes Show; Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Big Bird, Snuffy, Grover, and Zoe from Sesame Street; Dorothy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog, the Wagettes, and Magdalena the Mermaid from the Wiggles series; Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, James, Henry, Gordon, Edward, Emily, Harold, Terence, Bertie, and Trevor from Thomas and Friends; Bambi, Thumper, and Flower from Disney's Bambi; Ariel and Flounder from the Little Mermaid; SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks from SpongeBob SquarePants; Lighting McQueen and Mater from Cars; Gobo, Monkey, Wembley, Boober, Red, and Traveling Matt from Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock; Otis, Duke, Miles, Freddy, Peck, and Pig from the Barnyard series; Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly from Alpha and Omega; Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Turrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark and Russel Ferguson from 2012's Littlest Pet Shop; Tod, Copper, and Vixey from Disney's the Fox and the Hound; Sheriff Callie from Sheriff Callie's Wild West; Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle, and Benjamin Clawhauser from Disney's Zootopia; and Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy duck, Donald Duck and Pluto from Disney cartoons. * Larry along with Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, his parents, and Pa Grape and his family are the only Known Vegetables who have existed since the beginning of time, as seen in Noah Byrd's Book about talking vegetables. See Also * Mike Nawrocki (Michael Nawrocki) * Bob the Tomato Category:Characters